Barmy Aunt Boomerang
Barmy Aunt Boomerang was a children's comedy series which aired on BBC1 (CBBC timeslot) in the UK from 16 September 1999 to 14 December 2000. Plot Sebastian's world is turned upside down by the arrival of his unconventional Australian aunt Boomerang. It is revealed early on in the series (the first episode) that Aunt Boomerang is in fact a ghost, She was starring in an Australian soap when she was killed on set.She now acts as something of a "fairy god-mother" to Sebastian. The show ran for two series. Characters Aunt Boomerang Aunt Boomerang is the ghost of an Australian soap star Celia Bigsby, who was killed when a sign fell on her on the set of 'Cobblers', the soap that made her name, and her spirit lived on in the form of the character she played. Aunt Boomerang is in touch with the energies of the native Australian people, from whom she gained the Billabong-blaster, a flute-like instrument which, when blowed, summons her. She has the power to walk through walls and doors when she chooses, and the power - which she enjoys but rarely uses - of transforming people into other people or animals. Her great purpose is to inspire people to stand up for themselves. In this series Aunt Boomerang tries to resume her career in television. Sebastian Sebastian is the boy Aunt Boomerange first came to stay with in Glasgow and in the first series transformed him from scaredy-cat into a dare-devil. He now feels he's outgrown her and wants to show he can do things on his own. He also thinks he's beginning to outgrow his pal Meryl and fancies Courtney. But he still has various difficulties to overcome, and he still finds his parents embarrassing. So the big question is: will he need Aunt Boomerang's help and is he big enough to accept it? Meryl Meryl is Sebastian’s pal. They both go to Millstone School where they are in class P7. Meryl has a reputation for always seeing the gloomy side of things but she can be cheerful and most important she's a loyal pal to Sebastian. Ashley Ashley is Sebastian's enemy because he's a bully. In the first series Sebastian stood up to Ashley and feels good about that, but Ashley, flanked by his henchmen Max & Sam, still seems to have a hold of Sebastian and what's more he seems interested in Meryl. The trouble is Ashley's mum is always on his back. And she is real trouble because she's the chairman of the school governors. Sabrina Goodbody Sabrina Goodbody is the class teacher of P7. She is a good teacher, fair and friendly to the class, but often finds her loyalties are tested as headteacher Mr Diplock makes impossible demands of the class.She rides a motorbike. Norman Diplock Norman Diplock M.A. is headmaster of Millstone School, a man who believes that 'Children are trouble and I don't like trouble!' He is forever hatching plans to makes the lives of those at school even worse - such as planning endless spelling tests and building a punishment block. His partner in dirty deeds is Mrs Maggie Belcher, Ashley's mum, but somehow they find Aunt Boomerang continually gets in the way of their plans. Kenny Kenny runs a TV station with very low audience figures who hires Aunt Boomerang to boost the ratings. Only he had no money to make programmes so he has to resort to various tricks and deals to get the shows on the air. Much to his irritation, Norman Diplock calls him Mr Mac-Eyeball. Kevin Kevin is Sebastian's father. He is very competitive and believes he will win the father's race in the school sports, for which he trains strenuously. Tracey Tracey is Seb's mum. A nice woman who is preoccupied with the possibility that a film crew will come and do a Changing Rooms on her home. She is also expecting a new arrival. Aunt Boomerang stayed with Tracey's family when she first arrived in Scotland but will miss them if she has to move out. External Links * Theme Tune on Youtube * * Category:CBBC shows Category:Forgotten shows Category:Past Shows Category:1990s shows‏‎